Wanted Memories
by KaTeRiNa MaLfOy
Summary: HrD Mione and Draco were dating in 6&7th year. During their 7th year, Voldemort attacks Hogwarts, starting the War. Voldemort hits Mione with a memory spell and a port key. She was transported to a Scotland and started teaching a Wizard Elementary School
1. Nightmare Memories and New Students

**Wanted Memories**  
  
**Full Summary:** HrD Hermione and Draco were dating in 6&7th year. During their 7th year, Voldemort attacks Hogwarts, starting the War. Voldemort hits Mione with a memory spell and a port key, before Harry, Ron, and Draco destroy him. She was transported to a wizarding community in Scotland and started teaching at a Wizard/Witch Elementary School. Now, all she has of her past is a charm bracelet that was a gift from Harry, Ron, and Draco.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the Plot, the Wizard/Witch Elementary School and the Bracelet. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**1st Chapter: Nightmare Memories and New Students  
**  
_It was a calm, quite October night. The only thing you could hear was the gentle rustling of the trees as the wind softly blew and the unmistakable sounds of the Forbidden Forrest. It was October 31 and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was hosting it annual Halloween Ball. Since the beginning of the their 7th year, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, the Head Girl and Boy, have been planning this ball. And yet they still found to study, hang out with friends, Quidditch, homework, and even go on dates…with each other. Hermione and Draco have been a couple since 6th year and to students and staff members probably known as 'Hogwarts Hottest Couple'.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated to look like a graveyard with the ghost residing in Hogwarts floating out of graves. Students (4th year and up) and staff members alike were all dressed up in their Halloween best. Many students went as Famous Witches and Wizards, past or present. Others went as Famous Quidditch Players; Like Ron Weasley went as a Cannons Player. Or Muggle Athletes; like Dean who went as a Football Player (A.N. For Americans it's Soccer) Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley as a couple went as Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
As for Draco and Hermione, they came as the Greek Gods and Goddess Hades and Persephone. It took a lot of convincing on Hermione's part but she final got Draco to wear the costume. He wore a Black tunic that wrapped around his waist and had some fabric that went from his right shoulder, diagonally across his bare chest, to the left hip. On his feet he had the laced up leather sandals and charmed them to make it look like he was walking on smoke. He didn't have his hair slicked back with gel; instead he had his hair in his eyes. Hermione wore long black tunic that was off the shoulder. She had the same laced up leather sandals as Draco and put the same charm on her sandals as Draco's. She had a silver chain that she tied around her waist and her charm bracelet. But she never took that off, it was a Birthday gift from Harry, Ron, and Draco. Each charm on her bracelet represented something. The dragon is for Draco, the books are because she's a bookworm, the heart is for love, the lightning bolt is for Harry of course, the lion is because she is in Gryffindor, the quaffle is for Ron, the rose is her favorite flower, and H.G. were initials.  
  
Hermione, Draco, Ron, Lavender (his g/f), Harry and Ginny (his g/f) were all sitting at table talking about Quidditch or in the girl's case about the ball and decorations. At the heads table, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and waited as the Hall quieted down. He smiled and cleared his voice.  
  
"Welcome Students to the annual Halloween Ball. I would just like to congratulate our Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger for their wonderful job planning and decorating this Ball…." Everyone applauded, As Dumbledore waited for the clapping to stop. "With that said I would like to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger to open the dance. About half way through the song the rest of you may join."  
  
Everyone's eyes turned towards a blushing Hermione and a smug Draco. They watched as Draco rose from his sit and held his hand out towards Hermione, smiling. "May I have this dance, Mione?"  
  
"Yea you may, Draco." Mione said as she placed her hand in his, smiling. With the help of Draco, she rose from her seat and walked to the middle of the dance floor. She placed her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist and laid her head on his chest.  
  
Towards the end of the song, all the lights went out and girls screamed. Dumbledore quickly lit a couple of candles around the hall as the guys tried to calm their girlfriends/dates down. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender quickly joined Mione and Draco in the middle of the dance floor. Just as they were about to ask each other what was going on, there was an explosion. Once the debris and dust cleared, Voldemort and his Death Eaters was there standing in the threshold. As soon as the students and professor realized what was going on Voldemort and his followers were all shooting curses.  
  
Harry, Ron, Mione and Draco, quickly got together and prepared to fight as the rest of the student body left through a secret door that lead to somewhere safe. Dumbledore also called the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. As the Death Eaters were fighting the teachers and the Order, Voldemort walked over to the Golden Trio and Draco.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Potter and his three friends. The Dirt Poor Weasley, the Betraying Malfoy and the Mudblood. If my sources are true, Malfoy and the Mudblood is a couple. Awww How cute. But I wonder what would happen if you three didn't have your precious Mudblood anymore." As soon as he said that, he pointed his wand at Mione, hitting her with a Memory spell and throwing a skull in her hands. Before the guys could tell her it's a Port Key, she feels a familiar tugging at her navel.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MIONE!!!"_  
  
**End of Dream/5 years later  
**  
Holly Garnier (A.N. Gar-nay like the shampoo) woke up from her nightmare, gasping. She put her hand on her forehead, her silver charm bracelet softly glowing from the moon's rays, as she regained her breath. She looked around her small bedroom and to her bedside table at her wizarding clock that was next to her wand. She quickly got out a notebook and pen from the drawer and wrote down what little information about her nightmare that she could remember. When a Healer found her in Scotland with no memory, he took her to the local wizardry hospital. Healer Mike Johnson told her to keep a journal of all the dreams or nightmares she has because they just might be memories. So far, she had a dream about a Troll in a bathroom, getting transformed into a cat, riding a half horse half eagle, and a red-haired boy with freckles, a raven-haired boy with glasses and a blonde-haired boy with bright blue/sliver eyes.  
  
She sighed and placed her notebook back in the drawer and closed it. She got out of bed and started to get ready for work. She took a quick shower and put on a knee length navy blue dress with apples on the bottom and up at the top. After Holly was released from Healer Johnson's care, he got her a well paying job at a Wizarding Elementary School as a Kindergarten Teacher.  
  
She took her wand in her pocket and grabbed a quickly cup of coffee and appearated (A.N. is that how you spell it??) to her classroom, just in time to hear the bell ring. She walked over to the door and happily greeted her 25 students. As her students put their stuff and quickly sat down in their seats. She closed the door and walked over to the front of her desk, picking up some worksheets for the class.  
  
"Good morning class and Happy Halloween. And since today is Halloween, everything we do has to do with Halloween. As soon as you're done with these packet you can go play." She explained as she passed out the packets to each student. "Now the first page in a Number color page, each number is a certain color. The picture should be the muggle's version of a dragon. There are also connect-the-dot pictures ones of a pumpkin and a snitch. And the last 2 pages are coloring pictures of a faire and a Quidditch match. Also when you finish, you can come up to my desk and I'll charm it to move."  
  
She smiled as the students got out their colors and got started on their packet. She set down the extra packets on her desk and walked around seeing if anyone needed any help with the Number Color Page. Even though they just learned numbers early that week and the week before, only two or three had questions. She was helping a little boy named Mark, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Keep working, if you have a question, either quietly ask your neighbor or start on one of your coloring pages." She said as she walked towards the door. When she opened the door smiling, she saw the Principal with 3 new students. After talking to the Principal she brought the 3 kids into her classroom and shut the door.  
  
"Class we have 3 new students, who just moved here from London. We have Alexa Wood…" She placed her hand on the little girl shoulder. Alexa had light brown hair, tan skin like her father, and has her mother's green eyes (A.N. what color are Katie Bell's eyes??)  
  
"Dominic and Justin Weasley." She then placed her hands on the two twins boy's shoulder. They each had the Weasley red hair, and freckles everywhere. They were identical twins but they only difference was their eyes. Dominic had more golden eyes like his dad Fred. Justin had blue/green eyes from his mom Alica.  
  
Once she introduced them, she gave them the Halloween packet explaining what to do, and if they needed any help to ask her. She also told the to sit down where ever because she doesn't have a sitting chart. Dominic and Justin easily made friends with the boys because their father was in the Scottish Quidditch. Alexa, on the other hand, didn't look like she was fitting in to well. But Justin and Dominic ran over to her and brought her over to their little group of new friends.  
  
The rest of the day went by without a problem, it didn't even seem like Alexa, Justin and Dominic just moved here. When it was time for everyone's parents to pick him or her up in the classroom, Most of the parents stopped to talk to Miss Holly (Her last name was to hard for her students to say) or the other parents. As the last parents left, Holly started to clean up around the room when she notice Alexa, Justin and Dominic still haven't been picked up, yet. She walks over to them, smiling and kneeled in front of them.  
  
"Don't worry guys I'm sure your pare…" She said, as she was interrupted when the door opened. Smiling, she stood up and turned around to face George Weasley. Well only for a second because he was tackled by his 2 nephews and his little Goddaughter.  
  
"UNCLE GEORGE!!! YOUR LATE!!!" They said, after they tackled him, or at least tried to.  
  
"I know, I know. But don't blame me, because you've got the wrong Family member. Alexa, you blame your father. Justin and Dominic you need to blame Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender. We were getting them unpacked at your house and lost track of time." George smiled at them and ruffled the guy's hair. He turned towards Holly and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm George Weasley, I'm Justin and Dominic's Uncle. I also have a note from Oliver Wood saying that I could pick up Alexa too."  
  
Holly looked up from what she was doing and smiled up at George, shaking his hand as well. "Nice to meet you George, and It's ok. All you need to do is turn that note in at the front office. Every time, someone other than the parents picks a kid up, you'll need to give it the front office. But don't worry sooner or later they will be able to recognize you and you won't need a note anymore. Oh yeah by the way, I'm their teacher Miss Ho…"  
  
"Geez George how long does it take to get Alexa, Justin and Domi… HERMIONE???"


	2. Charm Bracelet, Rings, and Fainting Prob...

**Wanted Memories**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the Plot, the Wizard/Witch Elementary School and the Bracelet. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**AN:** Oh who ever can tell me the importance of the date of the attack other than it's Halloween I will dedicate my next chapter to you. ISry I haven't updated but school has been horrible and very busy.

**2nd Chapter: Charm Bracelet, Rings, and Fainting Problems**

Holly looked over at the door and gasped as she saw the same red-headed guy from her dreams. He looked different from her dreams, of course, because he was younger there but he still had the same facial features as before. George looked up at his kid brother, Ron Weasley and smiled at him. When George looked back at Holly, he finally reliezed that she did look exactly like Hermione. Ron ran over to Holly, picking her up and hugging her. Holly's eyes grew big at this sudden display of affection and pushed him away when Ron set her down. She back away from Ron and looked at him like he was insane.

"Look, I don't know who the bloody hell you are or who Hermione Granger is?? My name is Holly Garnier, well atleast that's what they told me when I woke up at the hospital. But if you know something, anything about my past, please tell me."

Ron looked at George and he pointed to his wrist. George nodded to him and smiled because he helped Ron, Harry, and Draco (much to his disappointment) to pick out the charms for the bracelet. Ron looked at over at Holly and straight into her eyes.

"If you are who we think you are, there is only one way to tell if you really are Hermione other than the fact that you are a witch." Ron said as he motioned for Holly to sit down and continued his speech.

"You see, Hermione Granger was my best friend and was also Harry Potter's as well. We have been since 1st year at Hogwarts. For her 17th birthday, we, being Harry and I along with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy, gave her a charm bracelet. Each charm meant something to each of us. The Bracelet had these charms: a stack of books for being the biggest bookworm we know, a Heart for the love we have for her, a Dragon for Draco, a Lightning Bolt for Harry ((That's a given)), a Lion for being a Gryffindor, a rose for it's her favorite flower, a quaffle for me;Ron Weasley, and finally H.G. for her initials. During the Halloween Dance, Voldemort attacked the school. He was defeated, of course, but right before that he sent a memory charm to Hermione and threw a skull in her hand which turned out to be a port key. We have never seen her since and it killed us inside, not as much as Draco though. We have tried everything to find her. We even offered a reward to who ever could find her and we came really close but all of those girls never had the one thing Hermione would have on her..... Her Charm Bracelet. She never took that thing off and still hasn't takin it off. I know this because Harry, Draco and I got rings that matched the charms we put on there for us. I have a quaffle, Harry has the Lightning Bolt, and Draco has the Dragon. But we charmed the rings so that when she took it off they would glow and our ring never did. So if you don't mind, can I see your wrist, Please???"

Holly could bearly breathe let only talk. She just nodded to Ron and held out her hand to him, pulling up the sleve of her robe. Ron and George walked over to her to take a closer look and twirled the very same charm bracelet around her wrist, smiling their asses off. Ron looked up at Holly and pulled her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned. Ron sighed and whispered in her ear, still hugging her.

"Oh Hermione, we found you. We've finally found you." Ron pulled away from her and smiled. "You have to come with us, I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to get your memory back, either that or just being around your old friends will bring it back in no time. What do you say??"

Holly looked at Ron, George and the kids. She thought for a second and made up her mind. She looked back at Ron and smiled, nodding her head. Ron screamed for joy and twirled her around. As Ron, George and the kids walked out of the classroom, Holly grabbed her purse and followed him out. She quickly locked the door and smiled as she walked to George's car. As they reached the Burrow, Hermione ((AN: From now on I'm gonna call her Hermione. No more Holly!!!)) was overcome with a homey feeling and instantly fell in love with it all over again. When the car was finally parked, Ron helped Hermione out of the car and walked with her to the front door. She was getting more nervous with each step they took. Ron smiled at her and noticed her how nervous she was getting. He leaned forward and whispered her ear, stopping at the front door.

"Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen. Well, ok maybe I shouldn't say that, The only that would happen is hugging and a LOT of it."

He opened the door, let George and the kids in first and following them with Hermione. He stopped in living room and looked around. He could hear his mother in the kitchen with Ginny and he could see Harry, Fred, Charlie, Bill, and his father all playing quidditch in the backyard. He looked at his watch and notice Draco would be here in 10 minutes, so Ron had to act quickly. He smirked and thought of a great idea. He quickly told George to get beside him and told Hermione to hide behind the two of them.

"MUM!!! GINNY!!! CAN YOU COME IN THE LIVING ROOM FOR A SECOND??"

Ron smiled as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked out of the kitchen. It was obvious that they had been cooking, because Ginny had flour on her face and Mrs. Weasley was wipping her hands on her apron. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her two but quickly notice the mischevious looked in Ron and George's eyes. She quickly put her hands on her hips and looked at them questionly.

"Ok we are here, now what are you two up??"

Ron smiled at his mum and just shrugged his shoulders. "We're not up to anything. We have a surprise for everyone but we wanted show you first."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both smiled at them. Ron smiled at George and they both took one step to the side to revel Hermione. Mrs. Weasley just stared at Hermione in disbelief and couldn't believe her eyes. She had to pinch herself and blink her eyes a couple of times just to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Ginny gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted. Mrs. Weasley caught Ginny before she hit the floor, and looked at Ron, George and Hermione.

"Ron can you please go get everyone from outside?? Tell Harry that Ginny just fainted and tell everyone else that they need to come inside for some interesting information that just showed up. George will you please take Ginny and but her on the couch and get her a cold wet cloth to put on her head??" Mrs. Weasley waited the Ron and George to nodded their heads and go do what they were told. She took a deep breathe and looked at Hermione, smiling. Mrs. Weasley walked over to her with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

"It's so good it have you back Hermione. I should have known it was something big like this when I saw Ron and George smiling like idiots."

Hermione smiled at her and politely hugged her back but not as whole hardly as Mrs. Weasley's hug.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still kind of getting use to being called Hermione then I have to learn names which makes it even worst."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and nodded to show that she understood about her losing her memory. Mrs. Weasley was about to say something when Harry Potter burst threw the doors with the rest of the Weasley family except for George who was with Ginny and Percy who was working at the ministry. Harry looked over at Ginny and quickly walked over to her, kneeling beside. He looked up at Mrs. Weasley and tried to see who she was talking to.

"Ummm Excuse me, But Mrs. Weasley What made Ginny faint?? She has never done anything like this before."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry then the rest of her family. She stepped aside to, once again, revel Hermione to the rest of the Weasley's and Harry. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and Harry had the same reaction as Mrs. Weasley. They were blinking and rubbing their eyes and pinching themselves to see if Hermione was truley really. Everyone recovered quickly and ran over to Hermione and gave her a big hug. Harry was the last one to actaully get over the shock that Hermione was standing in the living room. He walked over to her and looked her up and down but stopped at her wrist where the charm bracelet was. He looked her dead in the eye and smiled slightly hugging her tightly which she returned. She felt a sence of security when Harry or Ron hugged her.

"You're the real thing. You're our Hermione, Oh we have to get Dumbledore down here with McGonagal and Madamn Pomfrey to help you're memory back....**Wait!!!** What about Dr......"

Harry never got to finish because right at that moment Draco Malfoy walked through the door. He looked around and walked into the living room.

"Why is everyone in living room?? Hey Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Gi...... _HERMIONE!!!_"

As soon as he noticed Hermione standing there, Draco Malfoy fainted right then and there, just like Ginny Weasley.


	3. Heavenly Awaken

**Wanted Memories**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the Plot, the Wizard/Witch Elementary School and the Bracelet. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 3:** **Heavenly Awakening**

Hermione stood alone in the living room of the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left to go inform the Granger's about Hermione. Draco was lying on the couch across from the fireplace. Harry, Ron, the Twins and Ginny, who woke up during the time Draco fainted, were up stairs writing a letter to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey asking to meet them in Hogsmeade to talk.

Hermione slowly walked over to Draco, sitting on the edge of the couch at Draco's side, and ran her fingers threw his hair. As she watched his sleeping form, she was engulfed in a dream-like trance.

_Memory_

_It was a bright and a little too windy out, but of course Harry, Ron, and Draco said it was prefect weather for today's activity, Quidditch. Today was for the Quidditch Cup at Hogwarts, between Slytherin and Gryffindor and poor Hermione was at lose as to whom to cheer for. She soon decided that every time Gryffindor or Slytherin made a goal she would cheer. But she still hasn't figured out what to do when the game actually ended and the snitch was caught. That was her biggest problem. If Harry caught it, there would be an amazing party in the common room but she wanted to be with Draco to cheer him up. On the other hand, if Draco caught it, He would want to celebrate with her but then Harry would depressed and need cheering up. Sometimes it really sucks when your best friends' team is verse your boyfriend's team. _

_She sighed and was brought out of her thoughts when the Gryffindor stands erupted into cheers because they had just scored a point. It was now a tied game and all that was needed to win was the snitch. She turned her attention back to the game and just in time to see both Harry and Draco in a serious dive for the snitch. As they both got closer to the snitch, everyone in the stands was so quiet and focused on the two seekers. Even the rest of the players stopped playing and watched in suspense where they were on the field. _

_It was like Hermione was watching everything in slow motion, as Draco leaned his body flat against his broom and reached out and grasping the snitch tightly in his hand, finally winning a game for Slytherin against Gryffindor. Draco shot his broom straight up in the air, with a giant smile on his face and the snitch clutched tightly in his hand. The Slytherin side on the pitch erupted in screams of joy for the quidditch team as Draco joined his team in a well-deserved victory lap._

_Hermione run down to the field and gave Harry and Ron a friendly hug and what seemed to be a sympathetic smiled, even if she was excited for Draco's win. When she saw Harry nod his head over towards Draco and smiled down at Hermione, she knew that both of them were ok and that she could go party her heart out with Draco. She hugged both of them quickly and went off to go find Madame Hooch. Once she talked things over with Madame Hooch, Hermione was able to get the game winning snitch for her. Taking out her wand, she froze the flying snitch and made it into a charm for a necklace she was going to give Draco as congratulations on the victory for Slytherin. After placing the now charmed snitch on a chain and in a small box, she performed a spell that wrapped the box in silver paper with a green bow on top. _

_  
Hermione smiled at the gift and made her way to the Head Common Room where she had a feeling that that's where Draco told the rest of the Slytherin to go for the victory party. As she drew close to their common room, she could hear the loud music and voices from inside. She looked up at the portrait that was guarded the Head's Common Room and gave it an amused smile. It seemed to fit them perfectly. It was a gorgeous portrait with the Hogwarts castle in the background, but in front of the castle was a dragon laying down peacefully with a lioness also laying down in front of it. The portrait also at times, Hermione noticed, seemed to reflex their moods. She gazed up at the portrait to see that the Dragon had a smug little smile on his face and was swinging his tail in time with the music. The Lioness would just look up at him from time to time and smiled proudly at him then shake her head in amusement. _

_Hermione smiled as the Dragon looked at both Hermione and the Lioness lovingly then proceeded to ask Hermione for the password. Hermione smiled at them and said, "Forbidden Love." She was taken back when the loud music hit her as soon as the portrait opened. She slowly made her way in and looked around to see if she could find her heroic boyfriend in all the masses that were in their common room. She was about to give up looking when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and lightly pulled her back into a well-defined chest. She smiled when he rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her check. _

"_Hey sweetie I didn't think you were gonna make it. I thought you would be with Harry and Ron trying your hardest to cheer them up." Draco said as he turned her around and started dancing with her as a slow song come blaring over the wizarding radio._

"_I was going to do that but both Harry and Ron knew that I really wanted to go celebrate with you. Speaking of celebrating I have a gift for you. Do you think we could go to your room or mine? I want to give it to you in private." Hermione said, giving him a soft kiss. _

_Draco smiled at her and gently took her hand in his as he led her up the stairs into his room. He opened the door for her, waited for her to pass into the room and then proceeded to step in his room himself and closed the door behind him softly. Hermione was sitting on his bed, holding a small present in her hands and smiling at him. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She held out the gift to him and smiled as he started to open it. _

"_I just got the idea for it at the end of the game while you were taking your victory lap with the rest of your team mates." Hermione said just as he was about to open the lid of the box. He gave her a perplexed look but shrugged it off and finally opening the lid. He looked inside the box, gasping and then looked up at Hermione. _

"_Is this what I think it is? Is this………..from today?" He said taking the necklace out from its box and held out to take a look at it. He glanced up at the one girl that saw passed the manly layers of the pureblooded arse that he acted like the last 5 years. _

_Smiling, she took the necklace from him, slipping it over his head and kissed him. "Yes, it's what you think it is and yes it's from today. After you came here, I went to Madame Hooch and asked if I could have the snitch that you caught. She said it was ok and then I made it into a charm for a necklace. I thought it would be nice to have the snitch that finally let you beat Harry and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."_

_End Memory_

Shaking her head to wake from her daze, Hermione looks down at Draco's neck and spies a gold chain around his neck that had gotten tucked under his shirt. She pulls on it to reveal the same necklace from the memory.

"Draco's snitch" She whispered, running her thumb over the snitch and seemed almost still in a daze.

Suddenly a hand grabs her hand around the necklace, pulling Hermione from the daze with a gasp. She looks down at Draco to see him awake and staring in her eyes. Ten minutes pass and neither of them have the will to look in any other direction. They couldn't help it but stare into each other's eyes. Love, happiness, and a little pain were the emotions that could be seen shining through Draco's eyes. Confusion, then a haze of recognition could be seen shining through Hermione's eyes. Draco brought his other hand, which was not clasped with her hand, to her cheek and lightly caressed it with the pad of his thumb. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, knowing that in the back of her mind that this was right.

"I thought you were another horrible dream. That I'd wake up in my bed, calling your name and then sadly realize that you were never really there. But here you are, sitting right next to me………You use to do that every time I was stupid enough to get myself into the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts." Draco said softly, finally expressing what he's been feeling all this time.

He slowly sits up and places both hands on her checks. "Please tell me you remember something? Please tell me that there is something of my Hermione that I love?"

**A.N. I know you people probably hate me for not updating. But you know I got caught up in my senior of high school and now that I'm going off to college, I'll probably be able to write more. I already have chapter 4, 5, and 6 written out, all I have to do is type them on my computer. **


End file.
